Si te mueres, te mato
by Eme-sylvestris
Summary: En el campo de batalla no hay tiempo para declaraciones de amor, pero siempre es posible demostrar de alguna manera, todo el cariño que sientes por alguien


_Pese a mi ausencia en esta plataforma he seguido escribiendo, aunque reconozco que no con la perseverancia ni en la misma cantidad que con anteriores proyectos. Actualmente estoy en proceso de escritura de un nuevo fic largo de Terra Formars, pero pese a que llevo ya escritos 16 de los 100 capítulos que tendrá, no quiero empezara publicar hasta que lleve al menos la mitad ya que tengo muy poco tiempo para dedicar a escribir y no quiero que las fechas de entrega terminen por quemarme y agobiarme._

 _Por el momento, os dejo con este one-shot basado en el prompt "Como te mueras, te mato", que encontré en una de las múltiples listas de prompts que rondan por la red pero._

 _¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

Michelle apoyó la espalda en el tronco de un árbol, deteniéndose un momento para tomar aire y quitarse la máscara que le protegía los ojos pero que la estaba haciendo sudar. Aprovechó para secarse la cara escuchando acercarse los pasos de alguien que conocía muy bien. No tenía que preocuparse por nada, era su aliado. De hecho en ese momento era la única persona que quedaba de su lado. Le sintió apoyarse también en el árbol que había junto al suyo al mirarle se topó con que, como ella, se había quitado la máscara.

\- Esto da un calor espantoso

\- Lo sé, Akari- se giró hacia el chico, que tenía el pelo pegado a la frente y una expresión cansada en la cara- A mí tampoco me gusta, pero es necesario.

\- Ya…

Él torció el gesto y se volvió a poner la máscara sin llegar a bajársela del todo. Michelle decidió esperar, ya habían comprobado que la zona era segura y no quedaba ninguno de sus enemigos cerca, los pocos que restaban debían estar en los sectores que aún les quedaban por recorrer.

Con la manga limpió unas salpicaduras rojas que habían manchado el visor, esa bala había estado a punto de darle pero a ella sólo llegaron los restos del proyectil que, por desgracia, había impactado en Wolf. Fue en ese momento cuando lo perdieron. Los demás, con mayor o menor suerte fueron cayendo conforme avanzaba el tiempo; y sus dos mejores tiradores, Alex y Amelia, habían sido los últimos. Precisamente por ser los más capaces habían sido los que más se habían arriesgado, se lo jugaron a todo o nada y acabaron en nada. Y ya sólo quedaban Akari y ella.

Miró el arma en sus manos. No estaba acostumbrada a eso, a tener que apretar un gatillo y esperar dar en el blanco. Ella era una luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo, sabía dar puñetazos y patadas, era capaz de lanzar por encima de sus hombros a alguien que la doblase en tamaño…pero no sabía disparar. De hecho si había conseguido aguantar hasta el momento no era precisamente por haber acertado muchos tiros, sino por su mente estratega y su fino oído, que la habían ayudado en sobremanera a evitar enemigos y ataques por la espalda. Pero eso ya no servía de nada. Le costaba reconocerlo pero Akari y ella tenían muy pocas oportunidades de salir victoriosos teniendo en cuenta la nula experiencia con ese tipo de armas que tenían ambos.

\- ¿Cuántos quedan?- preguntó él

\- No lo sé, he estado demasiado ocupada intentando sobrevivir como para enterarme de cuántos enemigos iban cayendo- bufó ella. En realidad estaba enfadada consigo misma, no con Akari y su pregunta. Era algo que había pasado por alto al verse algo desbordada por la situación y que, como líder, debería haber tenido en cuenta.

\- No te culpes, Michelle- quiso adivinar una sonrisa debajo de la máscara que cubría la cara del chico. Su mirada le decía que la estaba sonriendo- Aun quedamos nosotros dos, y juntos somos invencibles.

Lo miró un instante y negó con la cabeza, no pudiendo evitar sonreír ella también. No se creía sus palabras, al fin y al cabo no eran más que optimismo sin fundamento, pero de alguna manera consiguió con ellas darle el empujón que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Lo iban a conseguir, ya quedasen 5, 20, 100 o 1 enemigo. Algo de razón sí que tenía, siempre que trabajaban juntos y se proponían algo, acababan consiguiéndolo.

\- ¿Seguimos?- preguntó a Akari, ajustándose la máscara. Él asintió con convicción y pese a que la jefa de expedición era ella, se lanzó fuera de su escondite antes de que Michelle llegara siquiera a terminar de colorarse la máscara.- ¡Espera!

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Le detuvo agarrándose por la muñeca y tirando de él con fuerza para devolverlo a su refugio tras los árboles. Se miraron un instante. Quería decirle que tuviese cuidado, que no quería que le pasase nada, que estaba preocupada por él y que temía que sus enemigos los atacasen de un momento a otro y ambos perdiesen la batalla que llevaba horas haciéndoles derramar sudor y en algunos casos lágrimas y que había hecho que muchos de sus amigos más queridos se quedasen en el camino. Tenían mucho que perder y muy poco que poder arriesgar para intentar salir victoriosos. No les quedaba nada más que un par de armas que no sabían usar bien, y la confianza mutua que se tenían. Bufó para sí misma. Solía tener facilidad para las palabras pero a veces, cuando tenía que hablar de sus propios sentimientos, le costaba encontrarlas. Pero era ahora, o nunca. No sabían lo que les depararía la guerra que aún tenían por delante.

\- Si te mueres…- empezó a decir, dándose cuenta al instante de que no sabía muy bien cómo seguir. – Si te mueres, te mato.

Lo dijo tan seria y convencida que no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada fulminante a Akari en cuanto le escuchó reírse. Sintió su cara enrojecer en una mezcla de vergüenza y enfado y apartó de un manotazo el brazo del chico que ella misma había agarrado. Menudo idiota. La situación no era risible, incluso si lo que había dicho sonaba algo estúpido.

\- Está bien- dijo él finalmente, sonriendo- Pero sólo con la condición de que a mí me dejes hacer lo mismo si te mueres tú.

\- No creo, volveré en forma de espíritu vengativo a patearte el culo.

\- Me lo creo…-Akari suspiró, mirándola con seriedad y tragando saliva sonoramente- Por favor, ten cuidado tú también.

Tras cruzar miradas se dieron un abrazo rápido y algo torpe. No era fácil hacerlo cargando armas grandes como las que llevaban, una máscara rígida que les cubría la cara y unos chalecos protectores que no hacían sino aumentar el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Puede que prácticamente ni se hubiesen tocado, pero el gesto los recargó a ambos con la energía que necesitaban para el momento decisivo que estaban a punto de enfrentar.

Salieron corriendo de su escondite, separándose lo suficiente como para poder cubrir más terreno y aprovechar árboles y matorrales para ir ocultándose, pero estando lo suficientemente cerca como para poder seguirse con la mirada el uno al otro. No obstante Michelle intentaba en lo posible no distraerse con la presencia de Akari. Estaban en territorio enemigo y al contrario que las zonas anteriores, esa región no la conocían pues aún no habían llegado a pasar por ella. Lo único que sabían es que era allí donde Alex había caído. De hecho en algunos troncos y hojas había salpicaduras rojas que eran la clara señal de que eso había sido un campo de batalla. Tenían que ir con mucho cuidado, o las siguientes víctimas serían ellos.

El sonido de algo moviéndose entre unos arbustos rompió su corriente de pensamiento y se parapetó detrás de una roca grande, apoyando la espalda en ella para evitar que la atacasen a traición. Lamentablemente el oído de Akari no era tan bueno como el suyo y seguía moviéndose entre los árboles con sigilo, buscando con la mirada algo que tardaría demasiado en ver. Quería llamarle, gritarle que se pusiese a refugio y preparase el arma, pero al mismo tiempo su cerebro le decía que eso era una estrategia nefasta pues desvelaría la posición de ambos logrando con ellos que cayesen los dos en vez de uno solo. Conforme en su cabeza se desarrollaba una batalla interna sobre qué hacer, frente a sus ojos pudo ver cómo se desarrollaba otra.

De entre las hojas apareció un hombre corpulento que había conseguido pasar desapercibido gracias a su ropa de camuflaje, y, en cuanto empuñó su arma, todas las dudas se disiparon para Michelle. Dándole igual desvelar su posición o convertirse en el blanco de tiro de su atacante, salió de su escondite gritando el nombre de Akari, que reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo preparando su arma…pero fue demasiado tarde. Con horror pudo ver su cuerpo irse hacia atrás con el impacto del proyectil, y segundos después una mancha roja cubría su ropa no dejando duda alguna. Le habían dado. El chico alcanzó a mirarla como pidiéndole perdón antes de derrumbarse de rodillas en el suelo, y en ese momento su medidor de ira, estalló.

De forma totalmente instintiva y sorprendiéndose hasta a ella misma con su rapidez, se giró hacia el hombre que había abatido a Akari. Dio una patada al arma que portaba, arrancándosela de las manos y olvidando que ella misma tenía una se dejó llevar por su instinto y propinó al hombre un puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que se llevase las manos al abdomen con un quejido y que cayese al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Al menos había conseguido paladear el dulce y satisfactorio sabor de la venganza.

\- ¡Descalificada!- la voz de una cuarta persona en discordia la hizo girarse de golpe para fulminar con la mirada a un chaval flacucho con una camiseta a rayas. Llevaba una máscara como la suya, y se detuvo en seco al sentir los ojos de Michelle sobre él.

\- ¿Qué?- espetó ella, quitándose la máscara de golpe.

\- Que el jugador 6 está eliminado- respondió el chico como si tuviese miedo de hablar- Y la jugadora número 5 está descalificada…por agredir a otro jugador. Eso…eso quiere decir que gana el equipo rojo.

\- ¡Mierda!- se quejó Michelle, lanzando su máscara contra el suelo- ¡Ha sido instintivo! ¡No lo he hecho a propósito! ¡Además no le he dado tan fuerte!

\- Señorita, son las normas. Y el jugador agredido está en el suelo

\- Porque es un viejales blandengue, pero esta bien. ¿Verdad, Shokichi?

\- Groooauuu- la respuesta agonizante del hombre hizo que el chico mirase a Michelle con horror dibujado en sus pupilas.

\- Eso es un sí- se fijó en el árbitro un momento. Con su tozudez le estaba poniendo en un apuro así que no sin tener que hacer un enorme esfuerzo interno acabó claudicando y aceptando su descalificación y su derrota- Pero tienes razón, hemos perdido.- el chaval suspiró aliviado y Michelle le dedicó una mirada reconfortante- Ya nos ocupamos de él, está acostumbrado.

Eso debió funcionar como pistoletazo de salida, pues en cuanto se vio con la oportunidad de poder marcharse, el árbitro se alejó de allí perdiéndose entre los árboles con una velocidad y agilidad dignas de un ninja. Michelle se giró entonces hacia Akari, que estaba sentado en el suelo con su máscara y arma a sus pies y sonriéndola. Acortó los pocos pasos que le separaban de él y en cuanto estuvo a su lado se deshizo también de todo el equipamiento que le sobraba, incluida el arma para paintball que posó con cuidado tras bloquearla.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella. Él asintió, al fin y al cabo sólo le habían disparado una bola de pintura.- Shokichi era el único que quedaba, podríamos haber ganado si…

\- Si yo no me hubiese dejado atrapar, lo siento…

\- No, si yo no hubiese reaccionado dándole un puñetazo. Tú no tienes la culpa- Michelle se encogió de hombros- Sé que es un juego, pero cuando vi que te disparaba le noqueé sin siquiera pensarlo. Fue un reflejo.

\- En realidad no me has noqueado- intervino Shokichi, aún tirado en el suelo y con la voz algo ahogada

\- No claro, es que de repente te apeteció abrazar el suelo. – soltó una carcajada nasal- Lo siento, Shokichi- el hombre levantó ligeramente la cabeza y alzó la mano en el aire, quitándole hierro al asunto.

\- ¿Os importa si me quedo un rato echado? Estoy cansado

\- ¿Te traemos una mantita?

\- Oye pues ahora que lo dices…

Michelle y Akari se miraron entre ellos y se rieron por lo bajo, pero ninguno de los dos fue a por la susodicha manta. Se sentó junto a él, también estaba cansada y todavía les quedaba algo del tiempo que habían reservado para su partida de paintball. Ya se reunirían con los demás más tarde. Se quedaron en silencio, intentando recuperarse del sofoco de llevar el equipo de protección bajo el sol abrasador. Se permitió el lujo de aprovechar su cercanía con Akari para apoyarse ligeramente en su hombro, y él no puso ninguna pega. No sabían si Shokichi se habría quedado finalmente dormido o no, pero no daba un ruido y prácticamente llegaron a olvidarse de su presencia.

\- Te dije que si te morías te mataría- recordó Michelle, separándose de él para poder mirarle a la cara- así que tengo una venganza pendiente.

\- Al menos que no sea una muerte dolorosa

\- No sé, me lo pensaré. De momento me tengo que conformar con esto.

Sin previo aviso, untó un dedo en la mancha de pintura roja aún fresca que Akari tenía en el pecho y le pringó la nariz pillándolo totalmente desprevenido. Cuando intentó limpiarse, le agarró de las muñecas, deteniéndolo en el acto.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Déjatelo, que estás muy mono. Además es mi castigo por haberte dejado matar.- clavó sus ojos en él, que le mantuvo la mirada todo lo que fue capaz, hasta que la vergüenza le hizo apartarla con un carraspeo haciendo que ellas sonriese para sí misma con satisfacción.

\- Qué te ha parecido el paintball?- preguntó él, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

\- No está mal, me lo he pasado bien- Michelle chocó uno de sus puños contra la palma de su mano- Pero yo sigo prefiriendo la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- Sí, ha quedado claro que se te da mejor dar puñetazos que disparar- se atrevió a decir. Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja pero no podía molestarse con él, no le faltaba razón, así que optó por reírse.

\- Es cierto. De todas formas creo que el próximo fin de semana ni paintball, ni lucha libre. Voy a optar por el sofá de mi casa, comida basura y quizás ver una serie o dos.

\- No parece mal plan.

\- Si te quieres unir estás invitado

\- Me encantaría.

Y sin decir mucho más se levantaron para reunirse con el resto, sabiendo ambos, sin necesidad de decírselo, que el próximo fin de semana en casa de Michelle, lo más probable es que estuviesen demasiado ocupados como para que les diese tiempo a ver alguna serie.


End file.
